Yorknew City arc
The 'Yorknew City arc '(sometimes called "Phantom Troupe arc") is the fourth story arc of the series. The arc spans from chapters 64 to 119 of the manga, episodes 45 to 70 of the 1999 anime series, and episodes 39 to 58 of the 2011 anime series. Summary Back Home Gon returns home to Whale Island with Killua. He introduces Killua to Mito and they have a great meal together with Grandmother. Gon shows Mito his new Hunter's License and she almost breaks it. Gon is worried, and it shows Killua smiling, seeing how a real family is. Later, Gon shows Killua around the island. In the late evening, Mito decides to bring them food. Killua tells Gon he's jealous that Gon has things he wants to do, but Killua has no direction and doesn't want to run the family business. They tell each other they're their first friends. Killua asks about Gon's mom, and Gon explains he never wanted to ask Mito about her, since he thinks of her as his mom. Mito overhears this and has tears of joy.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 64 When Gon and Killua return, Mito gives Gon a cube Ging left him. Mito tells Gon about how Ging left, and it is revealed her parents died in a car accident, something she told Gon at a younger age that happened to his parents. After 10 years, Ging dropped off Gon as a baby and asked the two to look after him. Mito tells Gon that her and Grandma really don't know anything about his mother, even if he asked. Ging and Mito always played together growing up.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 64 The next day, Gon and Killua try to figure out the Cube. Killua figures it out, Gon must use Nen. It falls apart immediately after, the steel bound together by strange markings like Wing's thread on Gon's finger. There is another colorful box inside, and Gon uses his Hunter's License to open it. There's a tape, a ring and a memory card inside. On the tape is Ging.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 65 Ging asks Gon if he truly wants to see him, but says he doesn't want to see Gon, since he feels selfish. Meanwhile, Ging is shown on an island with a giant red tornado, sitting on top a giant lizard, which is sitting on top of another gigantic beast!Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 66 At the end of the tape, Ging mentions Gon's mother, but Gon quickly turns it off. Suddenly the tape uses Nen, rewinds itself, records over the message and it's gone. They then turn to the memory card, as Killua explains it's from a JoyStation.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 66 After Killua buys one, they see the only game on the memory card is called Greed Island. They find it's incredibly rare and insanely expensive. Killua calls his brother Milluki for more information. Killua bribes Milluki for information with the memory card and finds out an auction will take place in September in Yorknew City. Meanwhile, Milluki finds out a tycoon named Battera is willing to pay 50 billion Jenny for anyone who completes the game. The next day, Killua and Gon head for Yorknew City. At the Flesh Collector's Mansion At some point after parting company with his friends, Kurapika succeeds in finding an agency specializing in providing rich and famous people with bodyguards and hirelings. However, he is immediately told that despite his Hunter License, he is not qualified for such work because he still knows nothing of Nen. The agent says that his Hunter Exam has not finished and tells him to come back after being able to see pure aura. He returns at the beginning of August and is employed to become a bodyguard in a rich and famous family. In the mansion, he meets Melody, Baise, Shachmono Tocino, Basho and Squala. The leader of the bodyguards welcomes the applicants and sets a challenge for them. Eleven hooded men attack them, armed with guns and swords. With the use of his Dowsing Chain, Kurapika defends himself and observes the situation from above. He notices that only Shachmono who is not attacked. Kurapika jumps towards him and puts a knife on his neck, ordering him to stop the assaulter. The eleven attackers vanish but Kurapika still suspects another cohort. Dowsing his Dowsing Chain, Kurapika reveals that Squala is another suspect. Baise, Melody and Basho confirm this by using their own Nen abilities. Dalzollene appears on screen again and congratulates the applicants for passing the challenge. Gathering of Heroes Gon and Killua arrive in Yorknew City and immediately visit a cafe to try the URL provided by Milluki earlier. With Gon's Hunter License, they are able to access the Hunters Association website. They find out that Greed Island is a game for Nen users. Once a player starts a game, they are pulled into the world of Greed Island. Players cannot simply leave the game by cutting the power to the console. If you die within the game, you die in real life. The two are also told that one person once hired 50 Nen users to enter the game, with none returning alive. While the game is indeed out of print, seven copies will be in the Yorknew auction with a starting bid of 8.9 billion Jenny, a price higher than the two expected. Gon and Killua decide to find a way to raise money in order to acquire the game. Meanwhile, Kurapika, Baise, Basho and Melody are hired as bodyguards by Dalzollene, and their first task is to escort their boss, Neon Nostrade, to Yorknew City. Elsewhere, the Phantom Troupe gathers and their leader awaits the members' arrival. As Neon arrives in Yorknew, she displays her uncanny ability of fortune-telling, the very ability which keeps their family rich and famous among the Mafia. Before the day ended, members of Phantom Troupe have finally gathered, with Hisoka being late among them. Chrollo gives out his order: to steal everything that will be up for auction. The Underground Auction As Gon and Killua visit the market to but a new cellphone, they run into Leorio. The bodyguards of the Nostrade have been assigned for the upcoming underground auction. Three will attend the auction; two will guard the back entrance and another two, Kurapika and Melody, will guard the front. Leorio, Gon and Killua have finally decided a way to raise money. They begin inviting people to their arm wrestling contest. If they win against Gon, they will receive a diamond worth 3 billion Jenny. Gon continuously wins until a girl, Shizuku, challenges him. The match is intense but in the end, Gon uses his full strength to defeat her. The auction is about to start and Kurapika and Melody stand into their positions. While Kurapika wonders if the Spiders will ever show up, Melody hears the rage in his heart. Knowing that he cannot lie to her, Kurapika narrates his story to her: his clan's massacre, the stolen Scarlet Eyes and his revenge. Meanwhile, Baise, Shachmono Tocino and Ivlenkov have been deployed to attend the auction. With all the guests gathered, the Phantom Troupe infiltrates the event. Feitan and Franklin disguise themselves as hosts and they proceed to kill almost everyone in the room. Shachmono attempts to defend him and his companions with his 11 Black Assailers, but Franklin's Nen bullets penetrated through their defense. Baise and Ivlenkov flee the room but are confronted by Shizuku. She kills them both and proceeds to clean the auction room, leaving no traces behind. Kurapika informs Dalzollene about what happened in the auction and tells him that the merchandise has been stolen as well. A Fierce Clash: Phantom Troupe vs. The Shadow Beasts The Phantom Troupe have escaped in a hot air balloon and Uvogin tells Chrollo that the merchandise was taken ahead of time and that there must be a Judas between them. Chrollo replies that none of the members would have a reason to do so so it probably wasn't a mole. They soon learn that the Ten Dons dispatched an elite faction of fighters, the Shadow Beasts, to hunt them down, and that one of them was responsible for emptying the safe. The mafia shoots down the hot air balloon and surround the troupe. The Nostrade bodyguards arrive at the scene shortly after. Uvogin says that he will handle the mafia and easily kills them all, even withstanding a bazooka shot from point blank range. Kurapika and the other bodyguards are amazed at the strength of Uvogin, and Melody senses somebody approaching. It turns out to be Worm, one of the Shadow Beasts, and he and three others, Leech, Rabid Dog and Porcupine come to apprehend Uvogin. The rest of the Phantom Troupe are bored, so they start playing cards. Worm is the first to attack and Uvogin punches him in the face. Worm tries to immobilize Uvogin and pulls his hand underground. Uvogin uses Big Bang Impact to free himself. He tries to punch Porcupine, but Porcupine's hairs stop the attack, and Uvogin cannot free himself from them. Rabid Dog starts biting him and reveals that his bites contain paralyzing poison. Uvo collapses and Leech then injects leeches into him. Uvogin proceeds to eat half his head and then spits part of his skull at Rabid Dog, killing him. Next, he yells extremely loudly, making Porcupine's eardrums explode. Uvogin asks Shizuku if she can remove the poison and leeches, but she replies that Blinky can only suck up nonliving things. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 76 Kurapika is enraged by the sight of Uvo and prepares to attack him Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 76, only to be calmed by a flute tune played by Melody. Kurapika uses his Chain Jail on Uvogin, hauling him into the car, and starts driving away. The Phantom Troupe follow Kurapika's car by use of Machi's Nen thread. Suddenly, Owl from the Shadow Beasts jumps in front of them and uses his Fun Fun Cloth on their car, trapping them inside. All the members escape except Nobunaga, who was in the middle. The remaining Shadow Beasts recklessly attack the Phantom Troupe even though they were warned by Owl. Feitan and Shizuku finish off all the remaining Shadow Beasts except for Owl who they wish to interrogate. Uvogin Captive: Where is The Merchandise? The bodyguards are back at their headquarters and they start interrogating Uvogin, who is tied down. Uvogin asks Dalzollene what the time is and Dalzollene tries to stab him with a sword, which easily breaks from Uvogin's aura. He tells them that he will let them live if they free him, and the bodyguards are shocked. Kurapika asks what happened to all the people in the auction and Uvogin answers that they killed them all. This enrages Kurapika and he punches Uvo in the face. Owl gives up easily after being tortured by Feitan and hands him the treasure, encased in the Fun Fun Cloth. Hisoka asks Chrollo if he can go meet someone. Dalzollene calls the mafia and tells them he captured one of the Phantom Troupe members, but the operator is actually being controlled by Shalnark. Kurapika meets up with Hisoka in an abandoned amusement park. Kurapika tells him that he is agreeing to team up with him if Hisoka tells him the member's abilities he knows of. Meanwhile, Phinks, Nobunaga, Machi, Shizuku and Shalnark sneak in disguised as mafia members, kill Dalzollene, and free Uvogin by sucking up the poison injected into him by Rabid Dog through Shizuku's Nen. Uvogin is enraged and tries to find Kurapika, who is not there at the moment. He tells his fellow Troupe members that he won't come back until he kills the "Chain Dude". Uvogin then tracked Kurapika to the hotel where Neon Nostrade and the rest of her bodyguards are staying. They agree to fight one-on-one in a small canyon on the outskirts of Yorknew City.[27] Kurapika eventually captures Uvogin with his Chain Jail,[28] and questioned him about the location and abilities of the other Phantom Troupe members.[29] Uvogin refused to answer any of his questions, only asking Kurapika to kill him. Finally, Kurapika pierces Uvogin's chest with the Judgement Chain ability, giving Uvogin the condition that he must answer all questions truthfully. Kurapika once again asks Uvogin the location of the other Troupe members, to which Uvogin only smiles and tells him to go to hell. Kurapika's Judgement Chain pierces Uvogin's heart, instantly killing him. Uvogin is buried in an unmarked grave at the site of their battle.[30] In the Phantom Troupe's base, because Uvogin has not returned, Machi and Nobunaga posed as a couple in the middle of a square in an attempt to lure out the chain user, but they attract Gon and Killua's attention instead and are tailed by them.[31] With the help of Phinks and Pakunoda, who have been secretly following them,[32] they easily captured the kids and bring them back to their hideout.[33] Nobunaga ended up liking Gon, wanting to recommend him for membership to Chrollo when he got back.[34] He kept watch over them alone until nightfall when the two found a way to escape.[35] Thanks to a picture of Neon Nostrade just uploaded on the Hunter website, Chrollo found and approached her after she had escaped from her servants and bodyguards.[36] Neon with the help of Chrollo was able to get pass the security and went inside the building where the auction was held. Chrollo chatted with Neon about her skills in Fortune Telling and then asked her if she can foretell his fortune and Neon agreed.[37]Neon started her fortune telling in front of Chrollo,[38] after she was done Chrollo read the first verse of the papers and tears flowing in his eyes by saying that all of the thing foretold are true.[39] The two continue on their way after finishing their dinner. The whole fortune telling of Neon to Chrollo are stuck into Chrollo's mind while walking he told Neon that he believed in ghosts, referring to Uvogin, and they will do what he wants by going wild and knocks Neon out. After knocking out Neon, Chrollo acted like he was concerned about her and asked security to help her. In the room where they operates the monitors of the building one of the Assassin asked an operator to rewind the scene where Neon collapse and sees Chrollo's action by striking Neon.[40] The assassin finally located Chrollo who have already disposed of another hit-man and tells the other hit-man to show himself and invited him to fight one by one. Feitan told Phinks about the message he received from their Boss telling them to get wild while getting to the Cemetery Building where the auction is supposed to be held there, Phinks asked him about the others and the later replied that they are on their way to the cemetery but they are cleaning up trash while approaching the building. Other members of the Troupe are seen at the streets of Yorknew City disposing police and mafia members.[41] Meanwhile Chrollo introduces his Nen fish to the hit man whose body is seen torn into pieces and after telling him the use of the Nen Fish, he opened up the window that instantly kills the hit man. Chrollo, while stating the words that's been foretold to him, he performed a requiem by shedding blood dedicated to Uvogin.[42] The Phantom Troupe continues to wreak havoc on the streets of Yorknew City while getting near to the auction building, leading the situation inside the Cemetery Building to be uncontrollable. The members of the mafia started to panic, wanting to protect themselves by breaking the rules of the auction.[43] Zeno and Silva who were among the assassins hired by the Mafia, found Chrollo's location and after a short chat, the three made their moves and started their battle. Chrollo manages to cut Silva's arm by using a Ben's Knife which is easily recognized by Silva and he managed to stop the poison from spreading. Zeno analyzes the abilities of Chrollo and manages to guess how he can steal someone else's ability.[44] Zeno walked towards Chrollo and made his move but he suddenly stopped. He saw Chrollo taking action by using his ability, Bandit's Secret—a book that contains the lists of the abilities he stole. Zeno becomes more cautious and uses his nen ability in fighting Chrollo within a distance and manages to guess the use of Chrollo's book while fighting him. Chrollo kept evading Zeno's attacks while not letting his guard down on Silva. When Chrollo finally felt the Silva's presence, he get caught from Zeno’s technique. When Chrollo is finally trapped, Zeno signals Silva to finish him off and Silva releases two large illuminating balls of aura aimed directly to Chrollo and his father.[45] Right before the Zoldycks can finish him, however, Illumi Zoldyck calls and tells them that the Ten Dons have been eliminated in a mission whose client is Chrollo. As their clients are dead, they spare him and leave.[46] Chrollo then called other members, telling them not to touch the ambulance that is carrying Neon to the hospital and to continue with the plan,[47] according to which they make use of Kortopi's ability to fool the Mafia with fake corpses of five members,[48] take the real items and sell their copies in the rescheduled underground auction held on the 10th floor of the building.[49] After that, he and the other members return to their hideout and celebrate their victory.[50] At the place where the Phantom Troupe were staying, Chrollo ordered them that they will depart Yorknew by the night. Nobunaga exchanged words with him stating that they need to find the chain user and avenge Uvogin's death. After Franklin advises Nobunaga to follow their Boss's orders, Nobunaga then started questioning if it was indeed an order from their boss.[51]Nobunaga called Chrollo by his name[52] and wants to ask him a few questions. Chrollo faces Nobunaga stating that before he answers Nobunaga's questions he needs to first answer his questions.[53] Chrollo then asks Nobunaga about his date of birth, blood type and even his full name and gives him a sheet of paper to write all of his answers down. Chrollo then uses the technique he stole from Neon Nostrade in order to foretell the future of Nobunaga. Chrollo foretells Nobunaga's fortune and his fortune stated that the Phantom Troupe will lose more members. The same passage is also similar to Chrollo's own fortune. Shizuku then asked Chrollo to foretell hers. She deciphered the verses with the help of Chrollo and learned that she was one of the members who will die by next week along with Shalnark and Pakunoda.[54] After they had learned the results, the members reminded Nobunaga about their situation if they keep on pursuing the chain user. Chrollo also reminded him about his position and value on the Troupe.[55] Hisoka jumps into the conversation and asked Chrollo if he can foretell the fortunes of each members. At the same time, Hisoka sends a message to Kurapika, telling him about the fake corpses.[56] The members of the Phantom Troupe have their fortune told by Chrollo[57][58] including Hisoka, whom his fortune is all about his meeting and teaming up with Kurapika and giving him information about some of the Phantom Troupe members' ability.[59] It also stated the time when he will face Chrollo alone. Pakunoda wants to see Hisoka's fortune but Hisoka warned her for she might get a shock.[60] However, he managed to use his Texture Surprise to falsify the prediction and manipulate the group into staying in Yorknew City just to be able to fight Chrollo.[61] After learning the fortune of Hisoka, Pakunoda immediately showed it to the others.[62] When Nobunaga heard about Hisoka's fortune, he got into a rage and tried to attack Hisoka but the fight was foiled by Chrollo.[63] Later, Chrollo was able to deduce that Kurapika is one of Neon's bodyguards, and thanks to a pair of fake Scarlet Eyes that they sold him the night before, they know that he and the other bodyguards are staying in Hotel Beitacle, 2.5 km from the hideout.[64] Chrollo ordered Kortopi, Machi, Nobunaga, Pakunoda and Shizuku to go with him to the hotel[65][66]. On the way, noticing that they are being followed by 2 people, he told Kortopi, Nobunaga and Pakunoda to go ahead while he, Machi and Shizuku will stay behind. They then capture Gon and Killua again.[67]Meanwhile, Pakunoda and the other two are able to know Kurapika's name and face after capturing and killing Squala.[68] As Gon and Killua are captured by Phantom Troupe, Chrollo ordered the rest of the members to meet up at Hotel Beitacle.[69] Pakunoda, Nobunaga and Kortopi arrived there. Nobunaga was surprised to see the two again and thought that they have changed their mind about joining the Troupe. He asked them to be friends with him. Killua refused and stated that he did not want to see their faces.[70] Chrollo asked Pakunoda to check on them once again. She does as he says and approaches them. Since there was still one minute left, Gon and Killua have to buy time before Pakunoda can check on them. Killua starts saying that her abilities won't work since they are innocent. This, however, works perfectly as planned. Right after Pakunoda knows the truth, the lights goes down and Killua breaks free from Machi's thread and breaks Pakunoda's left arm, followed by Gon kicking her chin. Machi then pulls out the thread which tied Gon's arms to prevent him from escaping. Killua tries to set Gon free by killing Machi, but his claws ends up trapped within her muscles, making him unable to move and captured by Machi. Gon then tries to save his friend, but was caught by Nobunaga instead.[71] http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Enhancer Suddenly, a sword is thrown from the outside with a letter tied on it.[72] As they realize that their boss was gone[73], Nobunaga decides to open the letter[74]. The letter was from Kurapika, and Nobunaga gave it to Pakunoda. It says that if she talks about the boys' memories, he will kill Chrollo. She then remains silent to prevent the boss from being killed. The room suddenly goes bright again.[75] Not long after that, Phinks, Feitan and Shalnark come for help. When they are discussing about the situation, Phinks suddenly gets a call from Kurapika.He says that he will give three demands and they must obey them, or else, the leader will be killed. Kurapika asks to talk to Pakunoda and orders her to meet up at the place he designated. He then tells Nobunaga that the rest of the members should go back to the hideout. After that, he gave directions to Pakunoda regarding the place where they will meet. Shortly after that, she goes to the said place alone.[76] Meanwhile, at the Troupe's hideout, Hisoka was seen smiling and says that it is the perfect chance to fight Chrollo, but if he leaves, Chrollo will die. He then picked up his phone and asked Illumi for help.[77] Pakunoda finally arrived at the designated place. After Melody verifies her, Kurapika gives two conditions for both Pakunoda and Chrollo. The first rule for Chrollo is that he was forbidden to use Nen, and the second was that he may not contact any member of the Troupe. Kurapika claimed that his top priority is to get Gon and Killua back. To make certain that he adhered to those conditions he would use his Judgement Chain, the Arbiter Little Finger on him. After Pakunoda accepts the conditions, Kurapika puts the chain on Chrollo. He then gave Pakunoda's conditions; the first is that she must release Gon and Killua unharmed, before midnight and without any tricks. Second, she may not speak a single word about him. Pakunoda accepted it and Kurapika put the chain on her. Kurapika told her to bring back Gon and Killua to exchange hostages. Pakunoda agrees and she heads back to their hideout.[78] At the Troupe's hideout, Phinks insisted that Pakunoda tells him the chain user's location, and that he won't let her leave before telling him.[79]However, Pakunoda refused and said that she will take the kids alone, making Phinks angry. Machi told her to leave, and that she will stop them. Feitan implied that Pakunoda and Machi are probably under the chain user's control. Gon suddenly interfered by saying that Machi and Pakunoda are just trying to save their leader. Phinks and Gon started arguing until Franklin stops them. He told him to let Pakunoda go and comes up with a decision that if the boss does not return, they could kill the controlled members and start to rebuild the spider. This decision is quickly agreed by Machi, and she claims that she is not being controlled and that it won't be easy to kill her.[80] Suddenly, the phone rings and Phinks answers it. On the line, Kurapika asked to talk to the hostages. Phinks threw the phone with some force at Gon, much to Shalnark's anger, since they are using his phone. Kurapika asked about their current situation, to which Gon replied quickly and threw the phone back to Phinks. He then tells Kurapika that they are following his orders. Kurapika watched as Pakunoda and the boys go back to his place, until he suddenly saw Hisoka. He phoned Kurapika and asked to allow him to go inside the airship along with the hostages. He claimed that his target is the boss, and that he wanted to fight him. As the airships land, both parties meet. After verifying that Gon and Killua are not being manipulated, they begin the exchange. Kurapika and the others leave immediately after that, however, the spiders are still there.[81] Hisoka challenges Chrollo on a duel[82], but Chrollo said that he was not worth fighting since he cannot use his Nen for now[83]. This makes Hisoka shocked and he leaves immediately. He claimed that he was not interested in broken toys.[84] Back at the Troupe's hideout, the remaining members question Pakunoda's return without the boss. Instead of answering, Pakunoda charged her gun and points it at them. She then shoots her Memory Bomb towards them, with her memories and feelings in it. Right after that, Kurapika's Judgment Chain killed her instantly.[85] Notable Characters Major Battles *Uvogin vs Shadow Beasts *Kurapika vs Uvogin *Chrollo Lucilfer vs Silva Zoldyck & Zeno Zoldyck Story Impact *The Ten Dons are all killed by Illumi Zoldyck. *Kurapika kills two members of the Phantom Troupe: Uvogin and Pakunoda. *Hisoka leaves the Phantom Troupe. *Chrollo Lucilfer's Nen is sealed off due to Kurapika's Nen ability forcing him to stop being leader of the Phantom Troupe. References Arc Navigation Category:Events Category:Arcs Category:Yorknew City arc